Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a computing system, a counter is generally used to keep count of a number of times a particular event or process has occurred. For example, a counter can keep count of a number of data packets received by a network router from a remote host during a network session. A counter is generally stored in a memory location of a memory, and additionally, can also be stored in a cache.